Summoning Spell
One or two rhyming couplets used to call forth a magical being, a Summoning Spell is often used by Witches to bring forth demons and other evil beings in order to vanquish them but is also used by forces of darkness including warlocks and demons. However, the main difference between a witch's summoning spell and one used by evil is that a witch's spell is often in English and is written in iambic pentameter whereas evil's spells are spoken in Latin or other such languages. : A summoning spell can also be used to summon spirits of the both the magical dead and normal mortals. : Summoning spells often invoke magical entities, such as the Power of Three, good magic or other forces. The Charmed Ones' First Summoning Spell The Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell first cast a summoning spell to bring forth their great, great, great, great, great grandmother Melinda Warren in order to defeat the warlock Matthew Tate. Summoning Belthazor Prue and her sisters wrote their first summoning spell to call forth the demon Belthazor, but the first time it was cast, a Demonic Bounty Hunter known as Krell intercepted it. Prue Summons the Angel of Death By calling on the spirits of her natural surroundings, Prue was able to summon the cosmic being known as the Angel of Death in order to try to understand why he appeared to her and why he had to claim the souls of Inspector Reece Davidson and his partner. Paige Matthews' Use of Summoning Spells Paige Matthews, a Charmed One, would use summoning spells quite often in order to summon various demonic beings and other forces of darkness in order to question them for information. Although her sisters disapproved of Paige's methods to summon and torture evil beings in a crystal cage, her work wasn't for naught, she gained various useful pieces of information, such as demonic targets, by torturing them. Phoebe Uses Empathy to Summon Demons On rare occasions, a summoning spell was not necessary for Phoebe Halliwell; she would be able to simply summon demons by focusing her Empathic power on the demon, causing it to appear before her. She first displayed the power by focusing on summoning the Demon] in 2003. Reversing Summoning Spells Witches have the power to reverse summoning spells in which they can reword the spell bringing them to the demon, rather than bringing the demon to them. Notable Summoning Spells To Summon Cryto Wanting youth and beauty, three friends, Gail Altman, Amanda and Helen summoned the demon of Vanith known as Cryto. The spell read: Reaching back throughout the ages, We call upon the demon Cryto. Humbled by his power, we invite him into our circle. Summon Spell for Belthazor Prue Halliwell's summoning spell for Belthazor read: Magic Forces black and white, Reaching out through space and light. Be he far or be he near, Bring us the demon Belthazor here. The Angel of Death Summoning Spell Written solely by Prue Halliwell in 2001, the spell to summon the Angel of Death read: Spirits of Air, Sand and Sea; Converge to set the Angel free. Bring Death before me, Before my time. To Call a Lost Witch Originally written to send a call in the wind to a lost witch, to Call a Lost Witch is a ritual that calls a witch to the caster but the spell itself can be used to summon the witch. The spell has also been reworded by the Charmed Ones to take them to a witch rather than summon her. The spell used reads: Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here. Blood to Blood, I summon thee, Blood to Blood, Return to me. To Summon the Dead Contained with the Halliwell's Book of Shadows, the spell to summon the dead has been used by the Charmed Ones on various occasions to summon the spirit of Penny Halliwell, their grandmother. Hear these words, hear my cry Spirit from the other side Come to me, I summon thee Cross now the great divide. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Spells Category: All Seasons